Sensaciones
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: En algún momento había dicho que el amor era para niños y aún lo mantenía porque Steve no me daba amor me daba el inicio de una historia, contada por el millón de sensaciones que explotaban en mi cada vez que su mano rozaba la mía.


Bueno lo prometido es deuda esto es un regalo super adelantado para yessitvah ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! realmente espero que te guste chica. ¡DISFRUTALO!

* * *

"Eran sensaciones; pero dentro de ellas había elementos increíbles de tiempo y de espacio...Cosas que en el fondo poseen una existencia clara y definida."

- H.P. Lovecraft.

Se dice que los recuerdos están compuestos de momentos, que trascienden dentro de los mismos para generar pequeños manchones de luz dentro de nuestras redes neuronales, pero ¿de qué depende que estos manchones sean lo suficientemente fuertes para marcar algo definitivo en nuestra memoria? ¿Qué es lo que los hace tan fuertes como para quedarse o tan débiles como para perderse? La respuesta es más sencilla de lo que muchos creerían…las sensaciones. Ellas son las que hacen que le dan vida a un momento, las que le dan ese valor al momento que el cerebro registra las memorias, puede que sea solo una brisa fría recorriendo tu piel, el calor de un rayo de sol al despertar o un perfume conocido el que marque tu memoria para toda la eternidad. Memorias que se recrean con cada recuerdo, recuerdos que cuentan toda una vida. Y es como todo lo realmente importante algo inmenso está compuesto por cientos o millones de pequeñas partes, que cumplen una función primordial por ejemplo las células que crean tejidos, estos a su vez conforman órganos, órganos que son parte de un sistema, sistema que es requerido para el funcionamiento de cuerpo, pero ya estoy divagando.

Mi punto es que toda nuestra vida es contada por pequeñas sensaciones, miles y millones de ellas todas de vital importancia para nuestra existencia por que los humanos estamos hechos a base de recuerdos que forjaron nuestros criterios y tallaron a base de muchos años nuestra personalidad, pero claro casi nadie presta atención a lo que hay detrás de esos años de las sensaciones que realmente marcaron tu vida. Y si yo realmente quisiera contar mi vida, no les relataría larguísimas historias de lo que he vivido, ni mucho menos enumeraría a las personas que he conocido, no yo les enumeraría las sensaciones que marcaron mi vida o que la están marcando en este momento. Es por eso que para mí las emociones no valen los momentos, porque bueno yo no soy una mujer de acciones y no de palabras, lo cual me ha traído muchos problemas pero eso es harina de otro costal. Como dicen no es lo que se oye si no lo que se escucha. Probablemente si yo quisiera pudiera resumir esta historia en solo tres sensaciones y lo hare porque así nos evitamos tanta palabrería cursi incitada por los nervios que me cargo en estos momentos.

Si bien la primera sensación de las que quiero hablarles no es extravagante, ni mucho menos para mí fue el comienzo de lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida. Para comenzar tenemos que regresar unos seis o siete años atrás, más específicamente a una fecha que no recuerdo muy bien pero en la cual se conmemoraba un evento de S.H.I.E.L.D, para el cual se me había elegido como parte del equipo que vigilaría la seguridad de dicho evento y pedido de forma estricta ir de etiqueta puesto que estarían los más importantes miembros de la comunidad política mundial. Como fuera ese día en especial había decidido utilizar uno de los tantos vestidos que había comprado durante mis misiones, así pues después de un escueto maquillaje me fui a la cena, recibiendo comentarios favorables a mi arreglo una vez que llegue ahí, mis compañeros de misión difícilmente me quitaban la vista de encima, nada fuera de lo normal. Fue hasta que durante uno de mis rondines por el salón principal de aquel renombrado hotel, vi una pequeña muchedumbre rodeando a un trío que se me hiso familiar, cuando pasaba cerca de ahí para poder subir a la planta superior, descubrí a Stark con Pepper a su lado tomados del brazo siendo acompañados por un muy apenado Capitán América, sintiendo pena por él me acerque evitando llamar la atención porque si de por sí ya era molesto tener a dos héroes llamando causando revuelo, sería peor para mí al menos que me reconocieran más de la cuenta.

-Creo que la señorita Potts puede arreglárselas sola con Stark-con agilidad le enganche del brazo, mientras hablaba, una vez que salió de su asombro Steve me regalo una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. Fue cuando lo sentí aquel cosquilleo en el abdomen bajo, por primera vez después de tantos años.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, es una pesadilla tener tanta atención-me dijo ya que estábamos alejados de la muchedumbre-no sé cómo Tony lo soporta.

-Es narcisista ¿recuerdas?-le dije sin pensarlo porque me di cuenta que había hablado cuando él se rio.

No hablamos mucho después de eso, solo se limito a acompañarme durante el tiempo de mis rondines, con charlas cortas pero amenas no que los silencios no lo fueran, porque me bastaba con el hecho de sentirlo cerca para que el tiempo corriera como agua. Fue hasta que durante uno de nuestros recorridos, la música se alzaba con un decadente ritmo que invitaba a unirse a su pareja para bailar, cuando me tendió la mano en una clara invitación.

-Pensé que no bailabas-le murmure al tiempo que con elegancia me conducía al centro de la pista. Solo se encogió de hombros, mientras posaba su mano derecha caballerosamente en mi espalda y tomaba mi mano con la izquierda.

-No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de estar a si con una mujer tan bella-no supe si fueron sus palabras o el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas pero de nuevo el cosquilleo se instalo en mi abdomen y no lo abandono hasta que Steve me dejo afuera de mi departamento una vez finalizada la velada.

Un tiempo después me entere de que había aceptado que Tony le enseñara a bailar solo porque había una remota posibilidad de que esa noche estuviera yo presente, eso solo hiso que el maldito cosquilleo regresara cada vez que veía al Capitán.

La segunda es más común que la primera si es eso posible y muy dual puesto que en realidad son dos sensaciones las que la componen. Todo comenzó a inicios de un invierno había sido enviada a una misión con Rogers, otra vez nada fuera de lo normal claro saltándonos el hecho de que después de casi veinte años pisaba suelo ruso una vez más, poniéndome nostálgica al recordar los años felices de mi vida. Pero como fuera aquel día había amanecido especialmente frio, haciendo que nuestro vuelo se retrasara dejándonos con un par de días libres autorizados por el Director Fury, así que haciendo uso del tiempo salí del hotel para pasear un rato a solas con mis recuerdos.

Siempre me habían gustado los inviernos rusos fríos y tranquilos, me hallaba caminando tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que inconscientemente que mis pies me llevaron por las calles de Moscú hasta el teatro Bolshoi, cuando me di cuenta nuevamente la sensación de nostalgia me embargo. Había sido un episodio de mi vida que no muchos conocen, yo muchísimos años antes había sido bailarina de la compañía del teatro más importante de Rusia y que había estado casada. Mientras el frio me llevaba hasta el pasado, me senté justo en el borde de la fuente principal del teatro, pase mis dedos enguantados sobre el congelado líquido divagando por mis memorias cuando sentí que algo tibio se deslizaba por mi cuello cuando me gire me tope con la mirada de mi acompañante.

-La olvidaste en el hotel supuse te serviría de algo en este clima ¿no?-me sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias Steve-

-No tienes porque ¿en qué pensabas?-siguió mi mirada cuando esta regreso a la estructura que teníamos delante.

-Recordaba los tiempos más sencillos, al parecer el frió me pone nostálgica-si bien mi alma se sentía fría y vacía, cuando mi rubio acompañante me paso el brazo por los hombros la sensación de calidez que me embargo el alma, no tuvo comparación.

-Creo que salir conmigo te afecta-dijo sonriente.

-No seas tonto Rogers, es más probable que después de cuatro años saliendo juntos la que te pego sus malas mañas soy yo-en ese momento no existían ni la Viuda Negra ni el Capitán América solo estábamos Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff-a todo esto Steve ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te escuche nombrar el teatro en una de nuestras citas, por el tono con el que lo nombraste supuse que era un lugar especial para ti-a veces realmente siento que Steve es demasiado bueno para mí pero, siempre se encarga de demostrarme muy a su forma que no es así. Recuerdo que después de eso un silencio muy cómodo se instalo entre nosotros, hasta que sentí como me ponía algo en la mano. Mire la cajita pequeña, dirigí la mirada interrogante a sus ojos solo con un gesto me indico que la abriera. Eso era lo bueno de ser agentes entrenados y de conocerse bien nos podíamos comunicar sin necesidad de palabras. Así que sin pensarlo mucho la abrí, recibiendo el único objeto frio que me gusta sentir en mi piel para ayudar a mantener caliente mi alma…un anillo de compromiso.

Y es con eso llegamos a esta ultima sensación que comienza a crear un hermoso recuerdo en este mismo momento, mientras deslizo mis dedos por la suave seda del vestido había entrado al baño con el pretexto que no tengo ganas de recordar, solo quería aislarme un poco de todo lo que sucedía detrás de esa puerta, hasta que unos suaves golpes me recordaron donde estaban.

-Tasha deberías salir ya, o Steve vendrá a tirar la puerta-solo sonreí de imaginarme a Clint recargando la frente en la puerta.

-Ya voy –murmure cerrando los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir me dirigí a la salida del baño donde había estado los últimos minutos.

-Un minuto más y habríamos visto al Capitán América en acción-

-Cállate Clint-solo me limite a tomar el brazo que me ofrecía, para conducirme hasta el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las palabras de Barton eran muy ciertas. Steve era Steve, jamás lo cambiaria aunque yo fuera La Viuda Negra, para él solo era su esposa…_esposa_. Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios y supe por la mirada de Howkeye que había sido la misma que él había puesto cuando el Juez lo declaro oficialmente esposo de Bobbi, cuando me había acercado a felicitarlos lo primero que me dijo fue "_ya te vere"_, no había entendido eso hasta que al final del pasillo vi a mi rubio platicando con Thor, ambos enfundados en smoking a por que eso si el día de mi boda nada de armaduras. Si bien la celebración no era muy ostentosa para mi estaban las personas necesarias solamente, Thor con Sif su esposa ambos platicando con Rogers, Pepper regañando a Tony cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, Peter con MJ cerca de la ventana abrazados, Hank y Janet bueno ellos dos charlaban con El Director Fury, en resumen mi familia estaba ahí conmigo. Al llegar al salón deje a Barton con su esposa, me dirigí con el mío llegando a sus espaldas.

-Ya volví-al momento de tocar su suave smoking, el me miro con esa enorme sonrisa suya.

-Creo que ahora podemos dar inicio, al primer baile de esta bonita pareja-por un momento considere arrancarle la lengua a Stark, pero incluso antes de maquinar algún siniestro plan Steve ya me sostenía por la cintura, guiándome por un singular vals me limite a recargar mi mejilla en su pecho.

-Por un momento creí que huirías-me susurro al oído.

-Lo estaba planeando pero dejaría atrás a mi esposo y sabes no puede vivir sin mí-la suave brisa que salió de sus labios al reír, me hiso cosquillas.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas seguimos contoneándonos al ritmo de la música. Para ese momento ya me había dado cuenta de lo natural que se me daba estar junto a él, por un momento sus votos me vinieron a la mente _"En las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometo cuidarte por el resto de mi vida, dándote lo mejor de mi existencia"_. Lo que probablemente Steve no sabía era que el ya le daba todo lo que necesitaba y mucho mas con solo mirarme. En algún momento había dicho que el amor era para niños y aún lo mantenía porque Steve no me daba amor me daba el inicio de una historia, contada por el millón de sensaciones que explotaban en mi cada vez que su mano rozaba la mía, dándome un solo pretexto para recordar.


End file.
